Courting Death is a Pleasure
by Zeckromizder
Summary: Peter Parker sacrifices himself to prevent Carnage from taking over the city, but a certain Asgardian Goddess of Death decides to bring him to life with a purpose. What consequences will this bring to our favorite spider? English version of 'Cortejar a la muerte es un placer'. The author predalienway has agreed to let me do this.
1. Spinning His Last Web?

**HEY GUYS! THIS STORY, ACTUALLY, IS ANOTHER STORY FROM** predalienway **CALLED** **'** Cortejar a la muerte es un placer **'. I HAVE ALREADY ASKED HIM TO WRITE THIS AND SENT HIM THE CHAPTER BEFORE HAND. HE SAID THAT IT WAS FINE TO WRITE AN ENGLISH VERSION OF HIS STORY AND THAT THE CHAPTER WAS GREAT. SO WITHOUT FURTHER A DO, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Marvel 1 - Spinning His Last Web?**

Everything was a complete disaster, to say the least.

The supervillain and murderer/psychopath Cletus Kasidy aka Carnage, had once again escaped from his cell. In the time he was free, he had been feeding his symbiote, giving him the opportunity to expand beyond imagination, conquering a part of the city, along with many civilians, only being stopped by the army that had cordoned off the place.

Naturally, The Avengers where the first in the scene. Among them were: Ironman, Hawkeye, Spider-Woman, Tigra, Black Widow, the Thing, Iron Fist, Luke Cage aka Power Man, Captain America, Scorn; who was called just as Kasidy appeared, Thor, Hulk, Mockingbird, Wasp, Agent Venom and Spider-Man.

But when they arrived, they were all trapped by the symbiote, slowly. This only left Venom, Scorn, Ironman, Tigra and Spider-Man to face Carnage.

In an attempt to free his comrades, Ironman used the Uni-Beam to free them and the civilians, but the explosion not only had left his armor depleted of energy, he had also left his companions weak and Venom, who was too close to the explosion. Part of the explosion had also trapped Tigra under rubbles in a building under construction.

"Well, well, well" A dark and mocking voice of Carnage was heard. Tigra stopped trying to remove the debris that was above her to see the psychopath walking towards her. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Hahahahaha" He let a macabre laugh as he started to grow out his claws.

All of this was seen by the arachnid themed hero who was fighting against one of Carnage's few remaining slaves to avoid damaging his friends.

 _"I have to help her and stop Carnage, once and for all"_ He ran as fast as he could towards Ironman, then opened a compartment on his arm and took a small tube with a cap that was there.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Said Tony getting on his knees while his armor restarted itself.

"Finishing this"

"What?"

"Trust me, I have a plan" The arachnid themed hero said using his webs to propel himself towards Carnage

"Goodbye Hello Kitty" Carnage was about to deliver the coup de grace while Tigra just closed his eyes waiting for the pain

"Carnage!" The scream made her open her eyes and when she did, she could see Spider-Man tackling the red symbiote.

"Spider-Man, coming to see how I kill your little friend?"

"No, I come here too finish this once and for all" Said Peter getting into a fighting position.

"So be it!" Replied Carnage, throwing several of his tentacles from his symbiote to the spider themed hero. They were not difficult to dodge. He later grabbed one of the tentacles and passed it over his head taking Carnage, leaving him on the ground. This gave Spider-Man the opportunity to put himself over the psychopath and hit him again and again in the face until his arms were tired. While hitting the villian, he hear several cracks. Thinking that he had finished under the guard to recover the energy.

"Surprise!" The symbiote shouted transforming his right hand into a saber and embedding it in Spider-Man's abdomen.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ironman shouted when he saw the symbiote's saber piercing the one he considered a brother, maybe even a son.

"Spidey!" Exclaimed Wasp with fear and anger, fearing that the last thing she said to him was a mistake.

"No..." Gasping, Black Widow covered her mouth knowing that the damage would kill him, she had seen him receive lethal blows that would kill anyone and then walk it out as if was nothing, but this ... this was different.

"Peter!" Shouted Luke Cage and Iron Fist, since both were good friends of Spider-Man and Peter Parker, the man under the mask.

"Spider-Man!" Yelled the owner of the original symbiote, full of anger. He could feel how he was losing control transforming into Venom, but he couldn't afford it, not now.

"Yes! I finally did it" A shout of happiness Carnage taking the hero off of himself, with the saber stuck in place. He stood up and extended his arm so that the police and news' helicopters, and the civil that had escaped the infection could see him. "Look New York! Look at your hero die by my hands! At last, I was the one that eliminated Spider-Man!"

"You... you didn't do... nothing" The dying Spider-Man said slowly.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Exclaimed the red symbiote turning the spider and approaching him.

"I ... interposed myself between ... you ... and Tigra ... if not ... I would have won the same ... it was an ... accident" He responded as he could while secretly using his foot to stick a piece of broken glass to take it with his left hand.

"Accident?! This wasn't an accident!" Carnage raged out.

"... Maybe..." Spider-Man using the broken glass to cut Carnage abdomen horizontally, he then put his other hand into the wound.

"Ha! Did you think that you could trick me to kill me?!" Taking Peter's arm, he twisted it causing Spider-Man more pain, while his wound closed. "The blood loss has to be taking an effect on you. How stupid do you think I am?!"

"Enough... to.. put in... a bomb..." He smiled behind his mask, showing Carnage a little top.

"What?" Asked the mass murderer in confusion to look below, and even though the wound was closed, a light was in his stomach and slowly his stomach began to swell.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He said removing the sword from Spider-Man's body and letting it fall over the edge of the building to cut himself trying to get the bomb out, but it was too late.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Swelling up to explode enough to end up with both Kasidy and the symbiote but without hurting Tigra, while Spidey just kept falling.

"Jarvis, reroute all the energy to the propellers!" Yelled desperately Ironman.

"No can do Sir, the armor is not charged yet" Answered the A.I. called Jarvis.

"Damn it! Somebody do something!" Shouted with fury Wasp, trying to get up and spread her wings out, but was still weak by the forced separation of the symbiote.

But before anyone could do anything, they saw a red blur swing to catch the dying hero just before he could touch the ground and land on two buildings farther ahead.

"... K-Kaine?..." Said a confused Spider-Man, seeing his 'brother' with his Scarlet Spider suit leave him on the floor of the roof and taking off his mask. "W-What ... are you doing here?"

"You're not the only one who has accounts pending with Carnage, but I see that I was too late" The clone answered looking at the remains of the dead Carnage scattered around. He also saw the Avengers coming towards them.

"Look who's... making jokes... now"

"Your friends are on their way, you'll be fine soon"

"... Please... look at me... we both know... that I... won't make it..." The original spider lifted his mask up over his eyes.

"At least let me close the wound with some webbing to gain time" Persuaded the clone trying to find some way to save his brother.

"... Kaine... I'm... undone inside... in all this... I lost too much... blood... there's nothing left... to do... at least... I could take... take away... Kasidy's ... chance" Peter said with a small smile on his face.

"Is there something I can do?"

"... Conti-... Continue... as up to now... Scarlet Spider..." His face showed a mocking smile. Peter quickly put his mask on as he saw the helicopters approaching.

"I promise" Said Kaine putting his mask on before the Avengers arrived and proceeded to leave.

"And Kaine?" Said Spiderman, stopping his clone in which turned his head slightly. "Ben... would be proud" With these words said, Kaine looked forward again and swayed away. At the same time, Peter's teammates arrived where he was.

"Spidey, come on wake up... we won... you stopped Carnage, so please wake up" Said a desperate Wasp, kneeling close to the body and putting his head on her knees as she stroke his forehead while the tears didn't wait to stream down her face.

"Janet... he... he's gone" Said Black Widow as she tried to keep the tears at bay without any success.

"... No... no, no, no!" Wasp shouted, as she embraced the lifeless body of Spider-Man.

 _"Damn it!"_ Ironman yelled in his mind, taking his helmet off his armor. _"What's the point of having all this technology if I can't even save my friends?!"_

"Bug-Man friend of Hulk, Hulk sad" Anyone in the place would have sworn that they had seen the big green guy cry.

"The present day, we've hath lost a most wondrous ally and warrior " Thor said lowering his head, taking off his helmet and putting it close to his chest

"And a friend" Said Captain America also taking off his mask.

"May the Valkyries welcome thee" Began to say the God of Thunder while the other Avengers consoled each other. "And guide thee through the most wondrous battlefield of Odin, alloweth those folk sing thy name with love and fury, so that we can heareth t rise from the depths of Valhalla... to alloweth us knoweth that thou has't taken thy rightful lodging at the table of the brave, because the present day a most wondrous sir... a warrior... a vaward... a brother... a cousin... hath fallen"

"Spider..." Said the two remaining symbiotes from afar, leaving the place.

* * *

 **Avengers' Mansion**

* * *

"Parker... Died?" Muttered in shock the mutant hero known as Wolverine, when he reached the mansion room and watched the television news. He and the rest of the Avengers, including the Uncanny Avengers, had to go to a mission in Latveria to avoid a plan from Dr. Doom with the Fantastic Four.

"No... it can't be... it can't be real" Said Ms. Marvel sobbing as she looked at the screen. She could not be there for one of the people she considered a close friend, even a little brother who, despite sometimes being a nuisance, did not care.

"He really is gone" Said She-Hulk in the same state as everyone else.

But nobody had seen the brown-haired mutant with a white stripe and green suit, a member of the Uncanny Avengers, on her knees near the doorstep crying.

"No, no. This can't be happening! No, please, no!" Shouted Rogue as the tears increased. She covered her head with her hands.

* * *

 **Baxter Building**

* * *

"Peter..." Whispered Susan 'Sue' Storm, the Invisible Woman, as she looked at the screen with her brother, her children and the other children who lived there, with the exception of Reed who, as always, was working on a project of his.

"No... Sue, tell me that is not true, tell me that it isn't!" Said, in a state of denial, the Human Torch when he saw his best friend die.

"I'm sorry Johnny... but is the truth" His sister replied in tears, covering her mouth.

"Mom?" Asked her son Franklin, comforting his younger sister in a hug. They found out the secret identity of the arachnid very recently, which caused more sadness because they could not know better the man they admired under the mask.

"Yes sweety" She responded automatically without taking his eyes off the screen.

"What are we going to do?" He asked without receiving a reply, as neither of the two adults knew what to answer.

* * *

 **Jean Grey School for Higher Learning**

* * *

"No... not him please" Said Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde aka Shadowcat, watching television with the other teachers at the school created by Wolverine.

"I'm very sorry Kitty" Said the deputy director of the place, Ororo Munroe aka Storm, hugging the chestnut hair girl.

"We're going to miss you Pete" Said Bobby Drake aka Iceman, lowering his head seeing the fate of his old friend.

* * *

 **Someplace in the streets of New York**

* * *

"No, please, no" Said a sobbing Anya Sofía Corazón aka Spider-Girl, watching a television behind a show window without being able to believe that her mentor and friend had perished.

"I'm sorry for your father" Said one of the people in which where doing the same thing she was currently doing.

"He wasn't my father, he was my mentor" She replied, swinging back home. She remembered him saying that if she was going to do this kind of thing, that she had to take it seriously. 'With great power, there must also come great resposibility' he used to say, and that's what she will do. Grabbing her phone, she stomped on it, breaking it in half. She then started to cry. She knew that for her to be a better heroine, she had to let Twitter go and take a greater responsibility. She will do it, but first... She had to cry.

* * *

 **Weapon X; The New Xavier School; Unknown Location**

* * *

"Scott?" Said Emma Frost, sometimes called White Queen, watching her partner in the control room watching the news on the screen. "What's going on?"

The ex-leader of the X-Men said nothing, just kept looking at the screen and secretly, without Emma noticed it, took off a tear that was sliding down his cheek

* * *

 **Hours Later in Houston, Texas; Presidential Suite of the Four Season**

* * *

Kaine came in through the window of his hotel room still in his suit and sat down on the sofa, staying there for a few minutes before screaming with anger and throwing the coffee table into the kitchen, destroying it. The noise caused the woman, who wes sleeping in Kaine's room, to wake up suddenly and run out to see what was happening, but she was worried and confused as she saw Houston's hero kneeling and covering his face.

"Kaine, what's wrong" Said Annabelle, getting closer to Kaine.

"He died, Peter died, my brother died" He answered, not caring the she can see him cry.

Annabelle had seen what happened in New York in the news, also that Spider-Man had sacrificed to stop Carnage, she knew that her boyfriend and Spider-Man had some kind of relationship but that did not matter at this time. For now, the only thing she could do was comfort the broken man and pray that Aracely has not woken up.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later; Avenger's Mansion; Spider-Man's Funeral**

* * *

"Today we have gathered here to honor a hero. For the protection of his friends and family, we will not reveal his identity" Captain America said sadly, observing the ones who showed up at the funeral. Not only did the different groups of Avengers were present, but also the X-Men who taught at the school created by Logan, as well as heroes who had had adventures with the arachnid... even Nick Fury was also there to pay his respects. Kaine had also attended accompanied by Annabelle, but without her Scarlet Spider costume, since he did not want to cause problems at such a time. Hope Summers was also present, who came with Spider-Girl. They both considered Spider-Man as their mentor, especially Hope since he was the only one who saw her as a normal girl and not as the mutant messiah. Even some antiheroes like Deadpool, Punisher, Elektra, Black Cat or Silver Sable. Everyone was ready to get Deadpool out of there, with their fists, as soon as he said a word, but ever since he arrived, he had not even opened his mouth, he just sat in one of the chairs and didn't move.

"He was a fighter, a friend but most importantly, a member of the family. Many asked me: 'Why would I let Spider-Man join the Avengers?' I'll tell them why, because while they were watching a buffoon or a simple street hero, I saw a soldier that never gave up even when the problem was too much for him, he always fought to protect those he loved, even when he couldn't move anymore or his injuries were too much for him. A valuable lesson: 'With great power, there must also come great resposibility' and we will always remember him for that lesson" Finishing his speech, he then turn around and made a military salute towards the coffin, in which was open in the middle, revealing the body covered in the usual costume. Then he walk out the podium and Logan was the first to walk towards the podium to speak.

"I'm Logan, Wolverine. I've known Spidey for years. The first time I saw him was when we fought against Sabertooth. Never did he stop talking and, in the end, that was what helped us win. He was a good friend, I knew that we could always count on him, regardless of who or what we were fighting. For a long time I asked myself why he was fighting, until finally I realized that he was not fighting for himself, but for us, so that we do not have to go through the same thing that he went through. I admit, there were times when he acted like an irritating child who never kept quiet but when the time came he always saved our skin, even against a mystical entity or took a technological ace under his sleeve that impressed us. I'm lucky to be able to call someone like him, a friend" Said Logan sadly, clenching his fists and turning to see the coffin of Spider-Man. From among his clothes, he took out a picture of him and Peter, he placed it in the coffin and got off the podium, giving it to Tony Stark who, for the first time in a long time, was out in public without wearing any type of armor, just an elegant suit for the occasion.

"Hi, I'm Anthony Tony Stark, I'm Ironman, the first time I met Spider-Man, he had come to Stark Industries for a job interview and I could instantly see that he was a talented teenager. He is one of the smartest people I know, possibly almost as smart as me but he was a better person, he always did everything he could to be a hero, to show that he belonged in the Avengers, but the most important thing was that he had a great heart and showed it doing the right thing every day even when any of us would've been blinded by the situation or even when the Daily Bugle slandered his image even putting the police against them, even when most of the heroes chased him during the civil war, he never cared or asked for help at all. We have lost a great hero, and a friend. Spidey, we'll miss you, you were a good brother" Cleaning the tears that fell down his face, Tony climbed of the podium.

Many were the friends who spoke until finally the coffin was buried and placed a plaque with the statue of Spider-Man on it, the plaque had engraved the following:

He was an Avenger.

A joker.

A brother.

A mentor.

A fighter.

A leader.

A scientist

A savior.

A survivor.

A friend.

The biggest hero of all.

Without anyone knowing, the Ex-Spider-Woman, Julia Carpenter, the actual Madame Web observed the funeral from a building with tears that wouldn't stop streaming down her face.

"This... This isn't right... this shouldn't be like this... I couldn't see it, I couldn't prevent it" She felt on the brink of exploding thanks for all the mix feeling of confusion, anger, and sadness.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

* * *

"Where am I?" Said Peter opening his eyes slowly and standing up trying not to fall. When his vision finally cleared, he saw that he was in a place where all the terrain was rocky and the sky was a dark almost purple color, also that he was still wearing his Spider-Man suit but not his mask. "Wow! Definitely I'm not in New York anymore, well Parker, what's the last thing you remember? Carnage was free, again, try to dominate the city, again, the Avengers were weak, Kasidy was going to kill Tigra and ... I died" Remembering the agonizing pain when Carnage's saber pierced him. "And ... I killed him ... with a bomb" He stop thinking about it to look again to his surroundings. "And I suppose that this is heaven or rather hell, I suppose that making someone explode, even being a maniac like Carnage, doesn't make you enter St. Peter's list"

"How interesting" Said a voice behind him, Peter turned around to see a woman. She had pale skin, black hair that softly fell to her knees, and lips that were painted in a strange green/black color. She wore a long green dress that did not hide her cleavage. The dress had long slits along both sides of her waist to show her legs, she wore a kind of mask helmet with three long horns on each side along with a mask that covered his eyes in a glowing green. She was sitting on a kind of rock throne with her legs crossed. "Ho"

"Eh... Hey... Who are you?" Peter asked trying to concentrate on his current situation and not on the woman who was facing him. "And where am I?"

"Straight to the point, I like that in a sir" Replied the woman in a seductive voice, making the brown hair boy to blush... hard. "I am Hela, daughter of Loki, the Asgardian Goddess of Death and thou art in Helheim, mine kingdom " Standing from her throne and walking towards Peter.

"Eh... And could you tell me, why I'm here?" He said trying to stay calm.

"The answer is simple mortal, thou has't impressed me" She answered, stopping a little bit less than a meter from Peter.

"R-Really?" He said without believing that he had impressed an Asgardian goddess. "How?"

"What's not to beest impressed about thee?" She said, starting to walk around him. "Thou has't impressed the most powerful heroes of Midgard with thy bravery and responsibility, thou has't coequal impressed mine own father by helping that gent save one of his earthly daughters from being possessed by an ancient entity, thou has't gone though a real hell, carrying the death of those thee loved, with the guilt of having hath brought an alien suit that transformed common psychopaths in murderous monsters, with the snuffs and pain that the people closest to thee caused thee, coequal so at which hour thee hadst the opportunity to end t, thee alloweth those folk liveth and then repeat the same story ov'r and ov'r again, anyone would has't bowed to the temptation or coequal taketh that little step towards the endless abyss, but thee didst not" She said stopping in front of the arachnid. "And tis for these reasons that I has't hath decided to bringeth thee back to life"

"Really? That is very nice of your part but, even so, I have to know. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing escapes thee, doest t?" She said with a seductive smile that made Peter wish that he had his mask back. "Thee see, in Helheim cometh the souls of the warriors that hath fallen in battle, like the warriors that those gents wast, I could see those folk square one another until I findeth the strongest one, and lest I not restful of seeing the remains of who wast once most wondrous warriors falleth down at mine feet. I needeth someone that can survive anything, tis wherefore lest I returning thee to the land of the living, you'll beest mine warrior and I'll beest watching thee square for the rest of thy days"

"Is that all?" Spider-Man said, not trusting her words that much.

"Well, as mine warrior thither wilt beest moments in which I'll calleth thee to doth certain things in mine name"

"You mean that I'll be your personal Ghost Rider, you'll see me all the time?" Peter thought in how horrible it should be having the soul of someone else united to your body.

"Of course not, I has't better things to doth than to see every second of thy life" Hela responded, sitting on her throne once more"And the decision to killeth wilt beest only yours"

"So your saying that if I return back to life, I have to kill all the enemies that I fight like Wolverine?"

"As I already toldeth thee, that decision is yours and no one else's, but at which hour thou has't already taken the life of someone like Kasidy, what difference would t maketh to do't once again? For the vast majority of the Avengers has't taken a life if 't be true necessary"

Hela's words rolled through his head, they were true. Thor, Wolverine, Hulk, Ironman, Black Widow, Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye, and more had taken a life on different occasions and he had done it before, but only when it was strictly necessary. "Bethink of all the liveth thee could save and if 't be true nobody judges thy friends, wherefore would those gents judge thee too? Someone who would has't done t in any other moment with much justification, so, what doth thee sayeth"

"I accept ... but with a condition, with respect to those missions of yours, I will not do any mission of murder or something that will harm my friends and loved ones"

"Deal" Hela said as she got up from her throne to get closer to Spider-Man, only this time she was even closer to his face. "Ah of course, to beest sure that thee last longer, I'll giveth thy powers some improvements"

"W-What kind... of improvements?" Peter asked, trying not to stammer for having the goddess so close to him.

"I'll improve thy strength, speed and agility for those folk to beest as stout as Ironman or stronger. I'll increase thy Sixth Sense, or as thee like to calleth t 'Spider-Sense', to the point in which thee could feeleth who is the threat. You'll beest able to produceth thy own webbing and you'll has't the stingers of thy... brother... as the claws and the strange ability to communicate with the spiders " Hela explained.

"Anything else?" He said using all of his concentration to not have a nosebleed.

"Aye" She said as her right hand burst into deep red flames that she was controlling. "Taketh a deep breath" she added, piercing said hand through his chest, causing the flames to consume him in seconds. "Wilt see each other soon, mine warrior"

* * *

 **Avenger's Mansion; At Night; Two Days After Spider-Man's Funeral**

* * *

Standing in front of the headstone of Spider-Man, was the tiger woman fully recovered from her injuries during the so-called Carnage City.

"Hey, Pete ... I ... I regret not coming in a long time ... but ... I just could not admit that this happened" Tigra said, not caring that they saw her in this way.

"Tigra," Said a robotic voice behind her. When they turned around, behind her were Ironman; who had now redisplayed the red of his armor for black, Captain America, Hulk, Wasp, Wolverine, Thor and Ms. Marvel or rather Captain Marvel; since she had changed her costume to one more similar to that of her old boyfriend Kree.

"I'm sorry ... I'm leaving" But before she could leave she was boarded by Janet's arms.

"Tigra, it was not your fault" Said Wasp

"Yes it was" She replied with sobs. "If I had not been trapped under the rubble ... Peter would never have to go against Carnage in that way" Reciprocating Janet's hug.

"And if I had not used Uni-Beam," Ironman interjected, removing the mask. "You would never have been under the rubble"

"In the same way as if 't be true I hadst not trusted and alloweth myself beest trapped by that vile creature" Said the god of thunder. "I could has't hath used the power of Mjölnir to free the civilians long ere the situation worsen"

"And if I had trained Peter much earlier, he may have avoided being stabbed, the point is, Tigra" Said the super soldier. "It does not make sense to look fot the one that is guilty, Peter knew what he was doing when he did it"

"Is that... I couldn't even say good-bye" Said a much calmed Tigra.

"No one could" At last, Carol spoke. Procedding to look at the tomb with her team members. "But there is nothing we can do, only to look forward and continue to honor his sacrifice"

"I think your right" Answered Tigra.

"Hulk misses Bug-Man"

"Everyone does big guy" Ironman said, patting the back of the green giant.

"Bug-Man smash good and makes Hulk laugh"

"That's debatable" Wolverine said, making everyone have a small smile.

"Come, is time to go" Wasp said, making the other turn around to enter the mansion, but, just as they did, Tigra heard a small blow behind her.

"Did you guys heard that?" Said the tiger woman.

"Heareth what?" Thor asked confused.

"It was like... a small blow" She answered, hearing the small blow again.

"My sensors haven't detected anything around the mansion" Ironman said trying to calm down his teammate.

"Strange" Tigra and the others turned around to look at the tomb. "But I swear that-"

Suddenly a hand came out of the ground that covered the tomb of Spider-Man causing everyone, including Hulk and Thor, scream in terror so much that they didn't notice the hand with the Spider-Man glove. The hand began to dig and another hand came out to help to enlarge the hole and let emerge the body of Spider-Man, with the suit with small holes for being torn and covered with dirt.

"'Take a deep breath' she said" Spider-Man complained, removing the rest of the dirt from his body. "Very funny, like father like daughter" Taking off the dirty mask and spitting some dirt. "Although they could actually have buried me less deep" Removing the dirt and feeling that someone was watching him, he slowly raise his head to see his fellow Avengers. They look dumb, shocked and perhaps frightened.

"Hello" The moment Peter said this, the eyes of Janet, Carol and Tony went backwards before falling to the ground, fainted.

"Was it something I said?" Peter asked himself, scratching the back of his head

* * *

 **A/N: IF YOU READ THE SPANISH VERSION THEN YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING NEXT, BUT MAINLY THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE THAT DON'T UNDERSTAND SPANISH OR JUST ENOJOY READING ONLY IN ENGLISH. HOPE YOU LIKE IT, BE SURE TO VISIT MY FRIEND,** predalienway **IF YOU WISH TO KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT OR JUST WANT TO SEE SOME OF HIS WORK. BE SURE TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. ALSO REVIEW THY OPINION SO THAT I MAY KNOW HOW TO BE BETTER. SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

 **PS/UPDATE: CHANGED THOR AND HELA'S SPEECH. ALL ASGARDIANS WILL SPEECH LIKE THIS. IF I MISSED ANYTHING ELSE THAT THOR MAY HAD SAID PLEASE TELL ME.**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	2. A Spider Returns

**Marvel 2 - A Spider Returns**

 **Avengers' Mansion**

Sue Storm, the Invisible Woman, was finishing from fixing everything up in her new room in the Avengers' Mansion, to then sit in bed to thinking about the latest events that made her want to be her in the first place.

 **Flashback; One Day After Spider-Man's Funeral; Baxter Building**

 _"Reed" Susan said, entering her husband's laboratory, finding Mr. Fantastic focused on one of his inventions, like always._

 _"Yes Sue?" The scientist responded, without bothering to look at her. Maybe that wasn't good, seeing that Sue's face had an very angry expression._

 _"I need you to sign this for me" Sue said, holding a piece of paper, in which she shows to Reed, but being to focused on his invention didn't even read._

 _"Sure dear" Reed extended his hand, grabbed the paper and quickly signed it. After doing so, he returned the paper to Sue._

 _"Thanks Reed" She said, turning around to leave the lab._

 _"Is that it, Sue?"_

 _"Yes, that's it" She answered, hardness and anger flowing out of her mouth._

 _"Are you alright, Sue?" Reed asked, worried about his wife, but still not looking at her. He mantained his eyes straight in his work, missing Sue's eye twitching._

 _"I'm fine, as much as a divorced woman can be" Sue simply stated._

 _"Divorced?!" He clearly was shocked at the statement that his eyes finally left his project and eyed at his ex-wife, apparently, with fear and shock in his eyes. "W-What? W-Why?"_

 _"Because of this Reed!" She roared pointing at every proyect that was in the lab. " All this damn works. You spend all day here, all twenty-four hours of the god-damn day; unless Galactus appears or something very important is happening! You ignore your friends, you ignore me, you ignore your family, Reed! And the worst thing you did was miss Peter's funeral that was yesterday!" She kept roaring at his face. It didn't matter to her that someone may hear her. She had to get this out of her system, or else... The next person she saw, would've suffer for a long time._

 _"Peter's funeral?" Reed asked in shock and confusion._

 _"Yes Reed, Peter died two weeks ago, yesterdayy was the funeral and everyone went, even anti-heroes went to the funeral! But you were so concentrated in your work that you didn't even noticed that someone that we considered a member of our family just died!" Sue kept roaring at Reed. She felt how tear feel down her cheeks. Tears full of anger and pain. Her throat ached for all the yelling she was doing, but it didn't matter. She had to make him realize everything._

 _"Sue, listen, I'm very sorry and if you just calm down, I'm sure that we can fix it and-"_

 _"I've been trying for a while! We've visited thousand of counselors, we've read thousands of book and we've also talked about it! There's no difference, not with you!"_

 _"Sue, I-"_

 _"Save it! You don't even know how his death has afected the super hero community, do you?!"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Spider-Girl has been exercising her body beyond the limit, to the edge of obsession! No one knows where Hope is since Peter died! Tony locked himself in his lab adding more and more things to his armors to make sure that it doesn't happen again! Logan has been drinking more than he normally drinks! Steve feels that having trained Peter could have prevented his death! And Tigra has not stopped crying with the exception of taking care of her son, the guilt is killing her! The same with Janet and Natasha, they have not stopped fighting with anyone, this will only make them kill them!"_

 _"Sue, sweety, calm down"_

 _"Calm down, calm down?!" Her anger flaring at him. "I don't want to calm down and since you only worry about your proyects than anyone else, you also signed for Franklin and Valerie's costudy. I'm going to take them away from here, now you can work on your little proyects" Sue told him what she thought of everything. She then turned around and becamed invisible, going out of the lab leaving a heartbroken Reed behind._

 **Flashback End**

Little tears slided down her cheeks. That same day, she took her kids out of there, Johnny and Ben doing the same. She had asked Steve if she could stay at the Mansion in which he said that there was no problem, that she could stay as long as she needed... Plus she needed help with Franklin and Valerie, Peter's death had affected them so much, making her that she had worsen it seperating herself from Reed.

 **Avengers' Mansion's Medical Wing**

"Aaaaggghh, mi head" said Wasp, rubbing her forehead and opening her eyes observing that she was in a bed in the medical room of the mansion, separated from the rest of the room by a curtain that surrounded the entire bed.

"Hey Jan" Captain Marvel said, moving the curtain slightly so that she could enter. She quickly closed the bed's curtain, in which Jan ignored.

"Carol, I had a weird dream. We were in front of Peter's grave and suddenly he digs himself out like a zombie and says 'Hello'" She then remembered that she was in the medical room. She didn't remember fainting. "Why am I here?" She asked her friend as she stood up from the bed.

"Yeah, eh... listen Janet, you better sit down, this... could be dificult too explain..."

"Please, we've seen many things in all these years" She said, moving the curtains almost going out of her bed area. "What could be so-?" She didn't finish talking, when she heard a familiar voice. One that she thought that wouldn't hear ever. She slid the entire curtain open, regardless of what she may see, and she saw Peter in his Spider-Man suit, without his mask, talking to Tony, Steve, Logan, Thor and Bruce; in who was using a lab coat over his clasic destroyed pants.

"Are you completely sure?" Steve asked in a preoccupied way.

"Please Cap, don't you think I would accept something like that if I wasn't sure?" Peter responded, trying to calm down the First Avenger. He then noticed that someone was watching him. "Hey Jan" Peter saluted like it was nothing, making Janet lose balance. She would've fell to the floor if it wasn't for Carol grabbing her in time.

"I-Impossible... I saw you die... everyone did" Wasp said. She didn't believe what she was seeing. Peter was alive. Alive, damn it!

"Jan, listen, I know your scared, but seriously, it's me, the one and only Peter Parker" Peter said trying to convice her.

"It's true," said Tony, "we did all kinds of tests, he's not a clone or a skrull or a cyborg, or a shapeshifter or an illusion of any kind," continued Ironman, showing them a screen of his suit with the evidence. Before he could say anything, the brunette parted from the arms of the half kree girl and ran to the brunette to hug him burying her face in his chest.

Instinctively Peter returned the hug, but at once Janet broke it up, she slapped him hard turning around towards the other men.

"I so do not deserve it" Peter said turning his head but this time it was Carol who slapped him "... maybe that one" Peter said rubbing both cheeks while the men nodded.

"B-but ... how?" said stuttering Janet.

"Fine" Peter sighed. "I'll explain everything"

 **Flashback; Couple of Hours Ago**

 _"What's wrong with you guys?" Peter asked confused to see his friends faint. After dusting himself, he approached them, but his Spider Sense was activated. Before he could react, Wolverine already had him grabbed by the neck, got him on the ground and unsheathed the claws of his other hand near his neck_

 _"Okay Bub, you have 10 words, only 10, to explain who you are and what you did with the body of our friend and if I don't like what you are going to tell me, I will return you to that grave" said Wolverine._

 _"Logan please, it's me" he said as Peter could._

 _"To another dog with that bone" said Captain Marvel, pointing her rays at him "we all saw our friend die, so you need a better explanation"._

 _"Please, if you let me explain, I'm sure we'll be laughing about this in a few hours!" the arachnid said desperately._

 _"You ran out of words" Carol said about to shoot him, but was stopped by the mutant._

 _"Stop! He's telling the truth," said Wolverine, guarding the claws and releasing the former corpse._

 _"Thee very much bethink that gent is very much our late cousin who cameth back from Valhala?" said Thor taking his hammer preparing for any scenario._

 _"It's his smell and he doesn't seem to be lying," answered Wolverine, inspiring confidence in the arachnid, "but something doesn't convince me"_

 _"Let's take him inside to make sure it is really him" Captain America said as Hulk put Ironman on his shoulder, Carol holding Wasp and Tigra while Wolverine, Cap and Thor approached Peter to keep an eye on him._

"Well, so far everything is going well, I hope they react well when I tell them about my deal" _Thought a very nervous Spiderman as he entered the mansion, taking advantage of the fact that it was too late for anyone to see him._

 **Avengers' Mansion Medical Wing**

 _Spiderman was now sitting in a hospital reclining chair surrounded by different types of machines that scanned him, a needle took away blood, hair and all kinds of things._

 _"So what, is it a boy or a girl?" Peter joked._

 _"Well Tony?" asked the Cap to the iron man recently awakened along with Tigra while Janet was still asleep._

 _"Bruce and I have done all the known tests, it's not a skrull or some kind of shapeshifter or clone" responded the former gun maker with Bruce, who managed to transform just in time._

 _"It's real, it's really Peter Parker" said Bruce unable to believe what he saw as the other Avengers in the room._

 _"I told you, now can I get off this?" said Peter, the machines around him began to retreat._

 _"Well why do you have to explain to us, how the fuck are you alive ?!" Wolverine shouted._

 _"Language" Spider-Man said._

"It really is him" _Thought Ironman, chuckling a bit._

 _"Peter, please, no jokes, tell us how you are alive," said Captain America._

 _"I..." Peter stoped for a moment, sighing. "Well, this will be very complicated, so please do not interrupt me" said Spider-Man in a serious way that they rarely saw "well, when I ... I died ... I woke up in ... What was it called? Halhaim? Velhaim?"_

 _"Helheim?" said a worried Thor._

 _"Yes, that, good and Hela appeared, said that I had impressed her," Peter continued._

 _"You, impress the goddess of death?" said surprised Ironman._

 _"First of all, ouch" Peter faked fliched at Tony's comment. "Second yes, she said that she had been aware of my whole life and had impressed her as many others ... so ..." gathering all her courage for the following, "she offered to give me back my life"_

 _"In exchange for?" said Captain Marvel._

 _"... in exchange for me being her warrior" Peter replied, averting his eyes slightly._

 _"And you accepted ?!" the super soldier shouted._

 _"Hey, are you going to let me tell the story or not?" said Peter trying to calm them down before they jump on him "yes, I accepted the deal, but let me explain, I thought the same. I will not be the new Asgardian Ghost Rider, so she increased my powers, giving me some extras as well, saying that I could to be of more help here than dead ... What Hela said she wanted is a warrior to watch for her entertainment or missions, nothing else, "said Peter, hoping for a better reaction._

 _"And it never occurred to you that she could have lied to you or hidden something?" said Bruce trying to stay calm._

 _"Come on, you know me, I would not accept something like that without having a plan, even being the goddess of death, she is still a goddess, they keep their promises. I made her promise that she would not make me harm any of my friends or to kill someone, trust me, to hide something Logan would already know and I would be far away from here"_

 _"Thor, you're our Asgardian expert, what do you think?" said Steve._

 _"What Spider-Man sayeth is true" Thor said, surprising everyone and calming the chestnut hair hero a bit "The most wondrous warriors wend to Valhala but if 't be true necessary, Hela could invoke a soul. The lady can see the warriors battle each other looking for the greatest, enjoying what thee would calleth a showeth, our cousin would not beest the first to returneth" Lowering the hammer and approaching the ex-dead. "I doth not knoweth thee mine friends, but I trusted that gent" Thor finished, putting his hand on Peter's shoulder demonstrating his support._

 _"Me too" said Wolverine. "He never lied to us and we all knew Peter Parker well, he would never do anything so stupid if it wasn't necessary."_

 _"I think the same way" Tony said. "But it makes me think, apart from her speech about how you could help, what made you accept?"_

 _"Sometimes I think you guys know me too well ... when I was in Helheim and she offered me the deal I thought, 'I would not accept it', but I was not the only super human who had died, and Carnage had died with me, I was afraid that if I did not accept, I would bring someone who does accept and I did not want to risk it making her bringing back someone like Carnage or who knows who" Said Peter convincing the remaining Avengers._

 _"That's the Peter Parker I know" Said the super soldier smiling with Carol, except for the tiger woman who had not said a single word._

 _"I know it's a stupid question, but are you doing well?" said Peter seeing that the redhead kept hugging herself._

 _"I ... I need to think" Tigra replied, leaving the room._

 _"What happens?" asked a confused Peter._

 _"Things have been ... tense ... since, well, you died," said Captain Marvel._

 _"I can imagine it, uh ... I never thought to ask this but how long was I dead?"_

 _"Little more than 2 weeks" answered Bruce._

 _"Come, we'll update you and we'll be able to continue talking about your little deal," said Captain America. Peter let out a sigh in defeat._

 **End of Flashback**

"And that's what happened," said Peter watching Janet stiffly before slapping him harder making him flip again.

"I bet you did not deserve that," Ironman said with a mocking smile.

"That... I did deserved," said Peter, returning to see Janet.

"You went completely crazy ?!" Janet shouted, "You accepted a deal with a crazy Asgardian goddess!"

"Gaze thy language, mortal" Said a female voice that Peter immediately recognized "Thee should not maketh me fell" They all saw a spiral of black / red fire formed from nothing, inside the spiral, there was some kind of energy in which the Goddess of Death came out from.

"Hela," Thor said simply.

"Lower thy hammer, God of Thunder" said Hela observing her father's brother "I didn't cometh with the intention to square"

"And what are you doing here? I have not been here for an hour and you already have a mission?" Peter asked feeling Hela's gaze on him, the same gaze she gave him on her kingdom, in which Wasp noticed and didn't like it, to say the least.

"I has't cometh to confirm that what mine warrior sayeth is true" Hela replied, surprising everyone and emphasizing 'mine'. "And to sayeth that Thor is right, the only thing I wanteth is to finally has't a noble warrior who doest not falleth to any square, and although t would beest entertaining to see that gent square against his fusty friends and companions, I doth not bethink that that gent can not survive with all his wilt against all the Avengers, without offending" She said, giving the arachnid a seductive smile.

"Do not worry," said Peter.

"I do not want to offend you but did not it occur to you that I would have more problems showing your face around if you died more than two weeks ago?" Janet said not caring that she was an Asgardian goddess, but this made everyone think, especially Peter. It had not crossed his mind as how he would go back to have a life behind the mask, but this made him think of another question, what happened to Peter Parker?

"That, lady Van Dyne, is the second reason wherefore lest I hither" descending to the ground in front of the chestnut "'t only doth take a simple spell to camouflage thee"

"And how exactly would it work? How would I look?" Peter asked a little nervous.

"Thee would still beest yourself, those who see thee wilt only see thee as someone who looks like Peter Parker, no matter how much those gents tryeth or compare one of those 'photos' as thee calleth those folk, those gents wilt only see thee as someone who looks like that gent. Only those who knoweth this secret or knoweth who thee very much art wilt not beest affected by the spell" Replied the Goddess of Death.

"I think it's perfect. What do I have to do?" Peter asked before Hela grabbed him firmly by the neck, to which everyone in the room was prepared to attack the goddess were it not for her hand slipped from Peter's neck to the back of his head and pulled him close to her. Pressing his lips against hers.

Everyone in the room was in shock, Peter had his eyes wide open, his mind could not process what was happening while the rest of the Avengers were just watching, except for Tony who secretly captured the image with his armor.

The moment Peter awoke from the shock, the kiss became more and more passionate, Hela slowly separated from his warrior who seemed to be redder than a tomato.

"We wilt see soon mine warrior, enjoy thy new skills" said Hela, creating another portal and turning around bringing her hand slowly to her lips, touching them lightly with the tips of her fingers and through the portal so they couldn't see the blush in her cheeks.

"Wow, and I thought you were lucky enough to come back from death, you're all casanova now, Peter" Ironman said giving Peter a little punch on his back but there was no reaction "Peter? Are you alright?" passing his hand in front of Peter's eyes.

"..."

"She must have poisoned him!" Wasp cried desperately. Her feeling were like a turmoil right now.

"No, he's just surprised" said Wolverine sniffing the air.

"Well, Peter is back, he became a servant of the goddess of death, maybe his ... lover" Carol said with a mocking smile when she saw Peter's face "and now it seems that he was labeled" poking him with his finger waiting some reaction "now what do we do?"

"The best thing we can do is to call the rest of the team, everyone deserves to know this," said Captain America watching all the Avengers nod and leave the room.

Before returning and taking Peter who was still a statue.

 **Avengers' Mansion's Meeting Room**

They were all there, every branch of the Avengers was present. The new Avengers, the Uncanny Avengers and also the Secret Avengers. Also the X-men who taught at Wolverine's school were called, worrying the audience even more. Sue, Johnny and Ben also decided to go, because if Captain America had cited all available Avengers and X-men, it should be something very important.

"Thanks everyone for coming" said the super soldier entering the room with Ironman, Hulk, Wolverine, Thor, Wasp and Captain Marvel, all approached the huge table to be heard better.

"Have you seen Tigra?" asked Wasp, whispering to Captain Marvel.

"I thought she would be here."

"What's wrong Cap?" Hawkeye asked.

"I'll be brief" taking off the mask "I know it's been two difficult weeks since Carnage city." The mention of this event made several drop their heads in sadness, it had not been the same without the arachnid, "We all miss Spider-Man and in part we feel we could have done something," said Steve, swearing to have seen some of his teammates with small tears slide down his face "But ... we all know that Peter would like us to move forward and that he ..."

"I can't take it anymore," said Tony, interrupting Steve, who was looking at him with confusion, "come down at once" instantly from the ceiling they saw the arachnid descend from the ceiling hung from the head of his web.

"Hey" he said simply.

"What kind of sick joke is this Stark?!" said the Human Torch with fury.

"Thank you very much Tony" said Steve glaring at Ironman with his eyes "it's no joke Johnny, I know it's hard to believe but it really is Spider-Man"

"He really means it, it's me, Peter Parker" said Spiderman taking off his mask leaving everyone in shock and also some happy but at the same time confused.

"This ... this is impossible," Rogue said, believing he would never see that face again.

"You have a lot, all of you, have a lot to explain" said Black Panther.

 **Somewhere in Some Totally Snow-covered Mountain; Location: Unknown**

A group of four men with climbing equipment climbed the mountain with all their strength until they reached the top.

"There," said the man first in line pointing to a huge metal structure hidden among the mountains "The inhuman city of Attilan ... it used to stand right here!"

"Are you sure?!" said the second man.

"Yes. See how the snow and the wind are melting away? Do you see the underground embankments? You can notice that there was something here! It was here!" the first man replied "For years and years".

"Where is it now?" the second man asked again.

"I do not know, nobody knows!"

"Someone knows"

"Nobody on earth"

"I thought you were an expert in inhuman things!" I claim the second man.

"You paid me to show you Attilan, this is where it was!" answered the first one.

"Yes" said the second taking a kind of scepter from his backpack, very discreetly "about that" he pointed to the other two men with the scepter from which came a laser that made a hole in the head to the other two companions .

"No, no ... I-I can get off the mountain. How will you come back?" said the last remaining man, scared.

"I can manage it myself" he replied, firing the laser, leaving him alone. He began to descend the snowy cliff until he was facing the remains of the ancient city. "Attilan, a long journey from the Big Apple, what madness" He said to himself, taking off his glasses and scarf showing his brown hair up to his neck . Again he put his hand in his backpack taking out a kind of touch screen which projects a series of unusual buildings "the castle of the royal family" carefully put into the city following exactly the plans.

He spent a long time walking through the city of the inhuman until he reached the catacombs of the city.

From his pocket, he takes out something very similar to a cell phone, but this projects a few words.

"Source of unknown power. Type of power: unknown. At 5,58 MTS. Northwest."

Following the instructions of the device he walk through the catacombs until he reach an impasse.

He took a rock to begin hitting it against the wall, opening a hole big enough to show a bright red sphere, no bigger than a tennis ball.

"What the hell?" the mysterious man asked taking the sphere. He brought it close to his ear and he moved it a little listening as something small moved inside. He approach his eyes looking for any kind of opening or something "has no joints, shit!" He took a knife out of his backpack and started stabbing the sphere or trying to cut it without success "Come ... get here" in desperation He took the red sphere to hit it several times on the floor "Come on! Come on!" He took the scepter out of his backpack and pointed it at burning clothes causing the laser to bounce off the walls.

Once the moment had ceased, the man saw that he had broken a layer of the sphere showing several cracks.

"Here we go, here we go," he said taking the knife back and putting it in the cracks "Come on ... come on, baby" holding the ball with one hand and using the other to stab her hard to break it being briefly blinded by a yellow flash but when I retrieve the view saw a small red oval-shaped jewel shining brightly "Okay, well, Mr. Robbins, it took a billion dollars and almost all your sanity, but ... you went and got yourself a gem of infinity" Taking the little red 'precious stone' he admired it for a moment. "Red ... What was the red one? Oh yes ... that's right ... "bringing the reality stone, closer to his body, it was wrapped in red light and then he disappear from the place.

 **Avengers' Mansion**

Spiderman, with the help of the Avengers behind him, had recounted everything that had happened, from waking up in Helheim to Hela's intervention to confirm his story, except for the part where the goddess of death kissed him clearly.

And the reactions did not wait, like the others, all reacted with confusion, anger and a little indignation but after calming them, and making Hulk stut them up with a scream, Peter gave them the same explanation of why he accept such he try to convince many that this was Peter Parker, although some of them were still not convinced that it was the one they remembered.

"It sounds like a nice story," said the Russian SHIELD agent, "but even so, how do we know it is the complete truth?"

"I ... well, this would be a good time for a certain goddess of death to appear" said the arachnid hopeful that he would come to his call but nothing happened "just like the police, they are never there when you need them the most" by crossing their arms and doing a pout

"He just wants her to give him another kiss," said Wasp, crossing his arms.

"And you, why so jealous?" said Carol with a mocking smile making the brunette blush.

"I can help you," said a voice in the crowd, everyone turned away to show one of the teachers of Jean Gray's School of Advanced Education, Rachel Gray "If you allow me, I can enter your mind and see if what you say it's true. "

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Peter asked, turning slightly to see the mutant with the claws.

"Why do you think I called them?" Wolverine replied, making Peter sigh.

"Well, if there is no other option, but do not check what happens between 3 and 4 in the afternoon 2 weeks ago, that's my time" joked Spiderman convincing a few more with some bad jokes.

The redhead put her hands on her temples closing her eyes and beginning to inspect the last memories of the chestnut tree from Carnage City.

"He is Peter Parker" Rachel said, opening her eyes in surprise at the story, as well as some recent events with the goddess. This muted the rest of the super humans "Is really the real Spider-Man, everything he said is true" many of those present wanted to go and embrace the one they considered the soul and heart of the team, but as always, there is someone who doesn't end convinced.

"I don't believe it" said Hawkeye not very convinced "Try it, say something that only Peter would know".

"Well, when Tony doesn't sleep with Pepper, he sleeps with an Ironman-style teddy bear named Tony Jr." Peter answered him and instantly the place burst into laughter except for one person.

"It was supposed to be a secret, Peter!" I recriminate the iron man.

"What's going on, invincible Ironman? Do you fear the monster under the bed?" Hawkeye mocked, laughing at Tony.

"Really Hawkeye, were not you the one who got scared when he saw frozen?" said Peter causing the laughter to increase and Tony to hold the stomach of the pain.

"It's not funny, there was a damned talking snowman! That does not even exist here!" He defended himself as best he could but when he saw Black Widow rolling with laughter on the ground he gave up.

"Ajajajajajajajajajajaja!" Peter listened to Carol's laughter behind him.

"You too, Carol, because I can hear how you sing Shakira songs, from my room when you shower," Peter said, making Captain Marvel blush as some of the boys started singing different songs.

"Tsamina mine, eh eh, waka waka, eh eh" sang Captain America.

"Hey Cap don't do it, I saw you sing and dance 'I Like To Move It'" As soon as Peter finished speaking everyone in the place laughed, some were crying on the ground while others knelt holding their stomachs.

"All this I have to tweet it!" said the human torch.

"I would not do that unless you want me to show you the video of you trying to do martial arts in underpants," Peter warned making the place burst into laughter, there was no one who did not laugh including those who were flushed by their secrets rebelled.

"Okay, I think that's enough" Hawkeye said getting up and wiping away his tears but in reality he wanted to end this before Peter said anything else about him.

"Really? Because I know more, like when Natasha ..."

"NO!" Desperately cried the SHIELD spy.

"Okay, okay, spoilsport" making a pout.

The shouts of joy didn't wait, although of course there were some who did not fully trust what happened, not because they didn't believe that he wasn't the one, but did not fully trust someone who was the goddess of death. Many of his friends approached him by clasping his hands or hitting his on the back for coming out of something like this while some of his friends hugged him happy that he was back and then slapped him, as did Carol and Janet, for have done something so stupid and risky, either by accepting the deal or what happened in Carnage City.

"I hope everyone is energized, this we must celebrate, Jarvis prepares everything in the room" Tony said causing some of the Avengers to sigh in denial.

"A party sounds great but there is something I should know before" said Peter after receiving so much love.

"If the dragons have already arrived in Game of Thrones?" said Johnny.

"No ... well yes, but it's something else," replied the serious brunette.

"What's going on, soldier?" said Steve.

"I need you to answer me, what happened with Peter Parker?"


	3. Infinity Problems

**Marvel 3 - Infinity Problems**

 **Next Morning**

'Here lies Peter Parker'

It was what the tombstone said. He looked at his name feeling a bit nauseous. Next to him was Captain America, wearing a cap and glasses to hide a little and Johnny, who had lent him clothes, even though they haven't disposed of Spiderman's things , Peter Parker's things couldn't run that risk.

"So ... how exactly ... I died?" Peter asked without taking his eyes off the grave, it was very strange to look at his own grave.

"Here, the third page," Johnny told him, giving him a newspaper several days ago. "Five days after you died, we started planning it, Tony managed to use those living SHIELD robots to make an exact copy of you"

* * *

 **(Note: these are robots that SHIELD designed, made to look completely human with all kinds of details)**

* * *

"And we faked a car crash," Johnny continued while Peter saw the mention of a crash near a cafeteria, which said he had been the only victim when both cars exploded, "Supposedly, you were going to meet your friends when a car without brakes hits the taxi you were in"

"And who exactly was I going to meet with?"

"With Flash, your ex Betty, Mary Jane and Carlie," Johnny replied.

"Of course, Mary Jane and Carlie knew the truth of what had happened... they were very helpful, especially Carlie being a forensic police officer," said the super soldier.

"Wow, I would apologize to her for putting her in this if it were not for, well, this ... and my Aunt May?" Peter asked.

"She is ... better" Said the Human Torch making Peter look at him with fear. "Wow, chill Pete, she is in perfect health, of course she was affected by the fact that her only nephew died in a horrible accident"

"You're just making me feel worse" Peter said pinching the bridge of his nose, "I never thought I'd get to this point"

"Do not feel bad soldier, if not for you many more people would have died at the hands of Carnage and who knows what else would have happened" said Steve trying to calm the guilt of Spider-Man.

"What is this?" Peter asked, looking at the front page of the newspaper, it was Mayor Jameson with a smile from ear to ear and the title read 'Mayor Jameson: No More Arachnid Threat'. "Oh, that son of a..." Peter was about to curse, but didn't finish saying the damned word. "Are you serious?" He then returned the newspaper to Johnny and covered his face.

"Yes, we were hoping you would find out more tactfully, the day after your death, Jameson lectured to exclaim his happiness, you will be glad to know that his popularity was almost at the bottom when he gave this announcement" Said Captain America.

"Thanks Cap, but I would feel much better if Fury was not aiming to kill me" Said Peter, confusing his teammates. "I know you're there Fury, get out now" He added, turning around to see a tree from which the director of SHIELD came out.

"How did you know?" Johnny said in shock, with Cap in the same state.

"Remember that my powers are improved, even my Spider-Sense, to the point that if I concentrate enough, I can know who or what is the threat" Peter whispered to his fellow Avengers "And the pirate had the idea of having three sniper agents pointing sniper rifles at me was funny"

"Then it's true, you came back from the dead Web Head" said Fury approaching the trio of heroes.

"Just tell me who told you, Mockingbird, Clint or Natasha?" Asked Peter.

"Although for some reason it doesn't surprise me," Said Fury.

"Mockingbird, Clint or Natasha?" Peter asked again.

"I guess all the Avengers and some X-Men already know it."

"It was Natasha" Said Peter feeling a bit betrayed like Captain America, he hoped that this kind of information did not leave the team but sometimes forgot that she was one of the most faithful agents of SHIELD.

"You're getting more insightful Parker."

"So now what now? Will you lock me up and experiment with me? Or ... will you just lock me up?" Said Peter.

"You tell me, you accepted a deal with an Asgardian goddess and as I know, your powers are increased by her, who knows how far they are or what has she planted in you with that kiss she gave you," He said, taking a phone out of his pocket showing the photo where Hela was kissing Peter. In a plan of revenge, Tony had shown everyone the picture he took with his armor, receiving some mockery between the odd shows of envy.

 _"You'll pay me this Tony"_ Thought Peter.

"Listen Nick" Captain America intervened, "You know Peter, you know he would never do so stupid if it were not necessary".

"Do I get offended or flattered?" Peter whispered to his best friend who just shrugged.

"And he's under the jurisdiction and protection of the Avengers and mine, whatever happens we'll take care of."

The man with one eye said nothing, only turned around until he disappeared on the horizon.

"Thanks Cap," Said Peter, feeling his Spider-Sense subside as they headed back to the mansion.

"You're welcome Peter, you know you can count on us"

"Since you mention it, I need your help," Said Peter.

"What do you need?" Johnny asked.

"I need you to go to Horizon labs to recover my Spiderman costumes."

"For what?" Said Johnny a little confused.

"Well, obviously I can't keep using my old Spiderman suit, it would be very bad taste thanks to the circumstances, so I'm planning to make a new suit with, say, new attachments. I need my other suits to be able to make the new one and I doubt that Max will give that technology to anyone who arrives saying he knows Spider-Man or Peter Parker "Explained the brunette.

"Sure, no problem bro"

* * *

 **Avengers' Mansion; One hour Later**

Peter and Tony were in the lab, rather, Peter on a computer finishing the design of the new suit and Tony looking at the plans of the new suit, both sitting on swivel chairs.

"Impressive designs" Said Tony.

"Thank you"

"Why did not you think of this before? You would have saved yourself a lot of trouble" Tony asked.

"I've asked myself that same question since this morning that it occurred to me ... ready, what do you think?" Said Peter showing him the design.

"It's not bad, simple, subtle but it has style" Said Tony.

"Uncle Peter!" They both heard two small voices, one male and the other female, when they turned they saw the children of the Invisible Woman enter who ran against Peter and embraced him making him almost fall but because he was on the chair, he didn't.

"Hey, what are you two doing up so early?" Peter asked confused looking at the children.

The previous night, without realizing it, the two young men had heard part of the Avengers' secret conversation about Peter's current state.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"We'll explain it to you tomorrow, now the best thing is for you to rest" Carol said pushing Peter out of the room, as she knew he was not going to rest until he had what he wanted, unless they forced him._

 _"Alright, alright" Said Peter, beginning to walk just by opening the door and turning to see the team "but I hope ..."_

 _"Uncle Peter?" They said two small voices that Peter recognized immediately._

 _"Hell" He thought slowly, turning around to see the children of the Invisible Woman staring at him with their eyes wide open, "Hey!" The first thing he saw was Franklin, with his eyes going to the back of his head and faint "Aaaaaaaaahhh, not again."_

 _"I wake him up," Valeria said without taking her eyes off the man standing in front of her, except to slap her big brother hard to wake him up._

 _"Ouch!" Said Franklin getting up thinking that everything had been a dream and seeing Spider-Man again._

 _"Hey," Said Peter as greeting._

 _"Uncle Peter?" Said Franklin in a neutral tone._

 _"It is me, listen, I know you're confused and hurt but when I explain this..." He could not continue as soon as both children hugged him at the height of their legs. Peter could not do anything but kneel to his height to return the hug._

 _Everyone saw this scene with much tenderness and emotion, especially Sue, he knew how much his children needed this._

 _"Clint, are you crying?" Spider-Woman asked, listening to the archer breathe momentarily with his nose._

 _"No... is that... something got in my eye," exclaimed the SHIELD agent._

 _"But you wear glasses ..."_

 _"Will you stay this time?" Franklin asked._

 _"I still have to help you to become the best superhero in history," Said Peter, stirring Franklin's hair "And I still have to see how you grow to become the best scientist leaving all of us behind, little princess" He said, making Sue look at him with more tenderness as she watched her daughter hide her flushed face._

 _"Tony you're going back to bed or ..." Everyone looking up to see Tony Stark's wife, Pepper Pots, walking towards them in a robe but stopped to see this strange and tender scene "Who is he and why is he's wearing Spider-Man's suit and hugging Sue's children? "_

"Well, at least we know that Hela's spell works" _Thought Peter._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

It all seemed like a tender scene when the two children embraced the arachnid hero

"What are you doing up so early?" Peter asked.

"Valeria wanted to make sure that yesterday was not a dream" Replied the eldest son.

"Not true!" Said Valeria embarrassed. Even though she was a child prodigy, she liked to think of herself as an adult.

"Now, do not fight, now that you are awake go to breakfast, I will see you in a while" Said Peter making both children get off and go to the kitchen.

"Those kids really adore you" Said Tony.

"Yeah... It's still hard to believe that Reed and Sue have separated"

"Nobody believed it"

"We knew they had their problems but I thought they would always solve them, they were like Brad and Angelina Jolie of superheroes" Said Peter.

"Here are your things" Said Johnny entering with a box.

"Thanks Johnny, did you have a problem with Max?" Said Peter opening the box and taking out his stealth suit, the one of the future foundation and the suit that he used against the 6 sinister ones, leaving inside his suit of the future foundation and the old black suit next to his web shooters and the web formula.

"At the beginning, but could you say no to Captain America? And what do you plan to do with them?" Johnny asked.

"I will try to unite these suits" Said Peter, pointing out the ones he took out "For the new suit and avoid much more problems this time"

"I don't understand why you didn't use these more often" Said Tony taking the bulletproof suit.

"Because if I was changing style every time, I would be like you" Replied the arachnid.

"Turn down for what!" Johnny said laughing.

"...What?" Asked a confused Peter.

"Right, dead, it's something that came out in the last days where they show videos of people trying to make a joke on someone or to reproach that someone, but that person get back at the joker's reproach, and someone puts that music in the background" Said Johnny taking the costume of the future foundation.

"One can't die peacefully these days."

"Hey, don't you think you look like someone with this?" Said Johnny with the white suit in his hands. "Maybe ... an anti hero?" Emphasizing the word 'anti' and a mocking smile.

"... Sue told you, didn't she?" Said Peter a little annoyed.

"What, the one that did not take a minute to realize that you did look a lot like Anti-Venom? Never."

"Laugh all you want" He said, starting the construction of his new suit.

"Need help?" Tony asked, beginning to think about how to transform the suit into an armor.

"I appreciate your help, but it will not hurt to work like before, dirtying my hands ... and I recognize that look" Said the arachnid.

"Well, oh by the way, how much do you think you would finish it?" Tony asked before leaving with Johnny.

"Before lunch, why?"

"Because some of us thought about how you would explain the fact that there is a new Spider-Man after his death, so ... I organized a press conference after lunch" Tony said with a victory smile.

"You did what?" Peter said surprised, turning on his chair but both heroes were gone "Well, let's go to work"

* * *

 **Baxter Building**

"Okay," Said the same man, who had been in Attilan, watching Reed Richards asleep on his desk in his laboratory, with a bottle of beer on one side and it seemed he had not shaved "Keep sleeping doctor. Alarms, keep off" He said with a red glow coming out of his left hand and looking for something with his eyes until he heard a thick male voice.

"Hey Reed, I came to see how you were doing since you know ..." Said the Thing coming in with 3 boxes of pizza.

"Ben Grimm" Said the mysterious man.

"What the...?" He said surprised, dropping the pizzas and was about to attack, when he felt the floor under his feet becoming softer and softer until it became liquid, crossing it, like this, and so on, until he reached the top floor leaving a crater.

"What the fuck?" Said Ben very confused.

* * *

 **Back to the Lab**

"Building alarms, keep it off, Reed Richards is still asleep, okay doctor, where do you keep your secrets?" Said the brunette, looking again until he saw a very high door in the wall, so he walked to it using a mini-ladder to reach the door" A door to the nothingness. I need this door to open" The light in his hand intensified a moment before the door was shown a dark room. "What ...?" Upon entering the room, it lit up showing a crystalline red orb floating in the center of the room.

"Maybe, wow, has he created a little universe to protect it? To hide it? Wow!" Said the chestnut haired man, reaching inside the orb and taking out a small jewel like the red one but this one was violet. "Violet, Power" He said wrapping himself in the yellow light and disappearing from the place.

* * *

 **Avengers' Mansion; Hours Later**

"I'm not sure about this, Tony," Said Captain America walking towards the laboratory next to Ironman.

"Please, Cap, this is what you need, a new Spider-Man who rises from the ashes to take the place of the one who died to save the city," Tony replied.

"That's the point, a lot of people may take it in bad taste and this will go wrong for Peter."

"No one seemed to have much trouble when Bucky replaced you."

"That's different, the whole country was submerged in a different situation, it may have only been two weeks that he was not, but a lot of things happened, I think what he needs is a time away from all this madness," Said Steve.

"Maybe, but knowing Peter will most likely spend that vacation fighting criminals and super villains" Said Ironman, in this case the Cap gave him the reason when he saw that they arrived at the entrance of the laboratory.

"Hey Peter, the press is here, you finished?" Said Captain America in front of the laboratory door.

"Almost" He replied.

"God, you take more than a woman" Ironman said without knowing that Spider-Woman, Captain Marvel and Wasp were behind him.

"Sorry?" Said the three at once making the archer turn around with fear on his face.

"Eh ... I ... I did not want ... I mean ..." Ironman stammered.

"Not even I am so stupid to say something like that" Said Peter leaving the room in his new suit.

* * *

 **(A/N: THE SUIT LOOKS LIKE THE ONE FROM THE OLD SERIE: UNLIMITED SPIDER-MAN. THE BLUE IS BLACK, AND THE RED OF THE HEAD AND SHOULDERS IS ALSO BLACK. IT HAS NO CAPE. IT HAS A WEB PATTERN THAT GO FROM THE FACE TO THE SECOND LEGS OF THE SPIDER SYMBOL AND IT'S RED, SIMILAR TO MILES MORALES' SUIT)**

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Said Peter.

"It's not bad," Said Steve.

"You look good" Jessica said with both thumbs up.

"A lot of black for my taste, but it's fine" Said Carol. For a moment, all eyes were on her but they immediately returned to Peter.

"Better than your old suit," Said Wasp.

"Thank you" Going towards the exit of the mansion followed by his companions.

"Well, could you make those changes that you wanted?" Tony asked.

"Changes?" Wasp asked.

"I managed to make a mix of my other costumes in this one" Responded Peter.

"Why did not you do that before?" Asked the half Kree woman confused like the rest.

"I must have heard that question more than 20 times this morning," Said Spider-Man, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And what can this suit do exactly?" Asked Spider-Woman.

"Well, it has a camouflage mode that distorts light and sound, invisible and immune to sonic attacks, adds the properties of my suit against the 6 sinister ones, it also has a function that emits a great sonic beat," Explained Peter.

"Perfect for symbiotes?" Spiderwoman said funnily .

"Maybe, I also added bombs of the different types of cobwebs I made, which I keep in my belt under the suit, a plaque on my wrist with mini darts and I made it from the unstable molecules of one of my other suits" Peter finish explaining, to realize that I was already in front of the entrance and even though the curtains were closed I could guess from the screams that there were many people outside.

"Everything is ready Steve" Said Pepper, who of course knew the whole thing and like all women, gave a strong slap to Peter.

"Thanks Pepper," Captain America said, "Okay, let's finish with this" Going out the door with his teammates, except Peter who could get a better idea of how many people there were.

"Are you sure about this, Peter?" Pepper asked.

"Of course not, it's not the idea I had in mind but both Tony and Cap are right, it's not the best answer but I can not appear out of nowhere without explanation, some could take it in very bad taste" Said Peter feeling a déjà vu.

* * *

 **In Another Universe**

Miles Morales, the Spider-Man from Earth-1606, sneezed, making him unable to dodge an attack from Omega Red.

 ***CRASH***

"Ouch" This Spider-Man groaned as he stood up and kept fighting this villain.

* * *

 **Back to Earth-616**

"Thanks to everyone for coming" Said Ironman from the mini-stage in front of the mansion. He and the other heroes were watching all the present journalists taking pictures and ready to ask questions. "I will be brief, it has been two difficult weeks for many of us, with the death of Spider-Man ... all those who are heroes, or have been, know the consequences that this work can bring and Spider-Man knew, he gave his life for the city, but his legacy will not end there" This drew the attention of the reporters. "Since he, in case something happened to him, had someone to replace him, someone who would continue with his legacy" This made everyone start to murmur and the camera flash increases "The Avengers know who that person is and it's time for you to meet him"

"Here I go world" Said Spider-Man watching the doors open.

"I present to you the new Spider-Man" Tony said, making the flash of the cameras increase to a point almost blinding the ones on stage, and the screams of the many fans and journalists made increased while everyone saw the arachnid leave the mansion who, despite wearing the mask, others could feel the nerves that were coming out of the new Spider-Man. When he got in front of the microphone, he adjust it a bit to its height.

"Well, to begin with I will remove some obvious questions, no, I will not reveal my secret identity or that of my predecessor," said Spider-Man, causing many to start thinking about new questions. "So, who wants to be the first?" He said making everyone shout and raise their hands, "you, the brunette in the background" selecting randomly.

"Why do you show up now and not before?"

"Because I knew Spider-Man both with and without the mask and I did not want to accept replacing him, but thanks to the support of the Avengers, I decided to continue with his wishes to take responsibility, the fight against crime and the jokes that I know they love so much" replied Spider-Man.

"Do you have any kind of relationship with the Houston superhero, Scarlet Spider?" ask another journalist.

"I'm sorry, but I can not answer that without revealing personal things" he replied again.

"How can we trust you're who you say you are?" said a blonde of medium height that Peter recognized.

 _"Do not think I was not prepared for you Norah Winters"_ Peter thought, masking hiding the small smirk on his face. "Anyone would say, because the Avengers trust me or know who I am, but I do not, I don't do this because I want their fame or a position in the team, I do this because he said that 'With great power, there must also come great responsibility' and this is now my responsibility, sure, I do not expect everyone to accept me at the beginning, even I thought it was offensive to take his place, but as I said, I do this so that a man who sacrificed his life and everything that entailed wouldn't be forgotten ... so I will win your trust, like he did, without help" Said the arachnid leaving the blonde silent.

"And then, what is all this for?" the same girl asked again.

"I said I wanted to do it just like him, but I never said that I liked the idea of cops shooting me or a mustachioed man with the smell of cheap Habano trying to blame me for everything" He said jokingly making several laugh while his teammates behind him, shook their head with a smile "So, if it does not bother anyone, no more questions ladies and gentlemen, you're an excellent public and do not forget to tip the waitress" Said Spider-Man turning around ignoring the screams of the crowd as he entered back to the mansion with his Avengers friends, with the exception of Tony who stayed to finish the press conference.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh, that was really intense" Said Peter removing the mask and running his hand across his forehead taking off a few drops of sweat.

"What a speech, did you practice it in front of the mirror?" Said Johnny.

"No, but I was confident that Norah was here and that she would try to sink me" Said Peter.

"Well, it went better than I expected" Said Tony, entering the mansion. "I honestly thought I would have to intervene"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence"

"It was a nice Tony speech" Said Wasp.

"Thanks, Pepper actually wrote it" He admitted, a little embarrassed.

"I already suspected" They said all at once.

"What, do you think I can not write an emotional speech?" Said an indignant Ironman.

"Tony, there's no possible speech where you do not say, 'I'm Ironman'" Pepper said.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"Tony, I love you, but you're not the most romantic man in the world" Said the redhead making everyone laugh.

"I can be romantic if I want"

"Okay, take me to dinner over the weekend" Said Pepper, turning around.

"It does not seem that hard" Said Ironman, very confident.

"Without any armor" Said his girlfriend in the distance leaving the billionaire in silence.

"... But what if AIM decides to attack?" Tony said following his girl.

"Well, while they argue, again, I'm leaving" Said Spider-Man, climbing the main stairs of the mansion.

"Where are you going?" Captain America asked a little confused.

"Did you forget? I have a 'legacy' to fulfill."

"Wait Pete" said Dr. Bruce Banner.

"What's new Doc?"

"I need you to come to the lab, Dr. Strange and I have to do some tests on your condition," said Bruce.

"Again? Listen, I know you're still nervous about Hela, but I assure you ..."

"It's not because of that, two weeks have passed since you died, in that time your body had already begun with the decomposition, so we have to review you from top to bottom," the Doctor replied.

Peter sighed knowing he had no escape. "If I have no other choice," said Spidey, walking down the stairs and following Bruce to the medical room of the mansion.

* * *

 **Houston; Four Season**

"Did you know anything about this?" Annabelle asked her boyfriend seeing the news about the new Spiderman. She turned around to see that Kaine was clenching his teeth, shaking with anger and holding his coffee cup so firmly that it broke. He didn't care about the hot drink spilling on his pants.

"Take that as a no" Said a teenager girl of no more than sixteen years, black hair, with a ponytail braid, a light blue sweatshirt and black pants, who was eating ice cream straight from the bowl "Kaine is thinking of rudeness, he has to put a dollar in the jar" She added, pointing to a bottle almost full of money that had a tape attached that said 'rudeness'

"I think it's not the best Aracely moment," said Annabelle.

* * *

 **Avengers' Mansion; Midnight**

"Tell me the truth, I only have a month left, right?" said Peter sitting on a bed, who only wore the pants and boots of his suit showing what appears to be a scar in front of and behind his body where Carnage had stabbed him, simulating the voice of a tearful woman. For hours Bruce and Dr. Strange had locked him in the medical room doing all kinds of tests.

"According to your exams, it seems that you are better than before, all your scars disappeared, except for the one that Carnage left you and your muscle mass increased enough for your body to adapt to your new strength," said Bruce.

"I told you, I'm fantastic," said Peter raising his right hand to start and get the hidden sting out. Of course, the first time was so painful that his screams were heard throughout the mansion and Sue had to cover the ears to her children to save them from the words that flowed out of Peter that day. _"I do not know how Kaine does this all the time"_

"You're fine from a medical perspective, stop doing that," the gamma expert scolded, causing Peter to stop playing with his sting, "What do you say Stephen?" Bruce looked at the Supreme Sorcerer, who was floating in a meditation pose.

"I have checked every inch of your body ..."

"Let that be between the Doctor / patient relationship," Interrupted Peter.

"And I've found something," The doctor said, making both of them scared. "It seems that Hela has marked you."

"What do you mean by marking?" I ask scared the arachnid.

"In these moments, I can see the aura and soul of both" Opening his eyes showing that both were glowing red. "When I see Dr. Banner's, I see an aura and a common soul but when I see yours..."

"Say it, do it quick and painless"

"It seems that what Hela has done was to proclaim you as her own, any other entity that tries to affect you in any way will have no effect, not without your consent," Dr. Strange explained.

"And is it good or bad?" The arachnid asked.

"I would say a bit of both, since we do not know how much the brand has affected you."

"Should we worry?" Bruce asked.

"I do not think so, as far as the rest are concerned, it's still Peter Parker himself."

"Great, then I can go," said Spider-Man, getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes while Wasp and Spiderwoman entered the door.

"Hey Pete, Cap wants me ..." began to say the female version of Spidey but she and the founder Avenger were silent when they saw Peter's naked and muscular torso. He did not have as much muscle as Thor, but had enough to call the attention of anyone, especially with the scar on his abdomen marked.

"Hey, Earth to Jessica and Janet" Said Spidey, with his full suit on, running his hand in front of the girls' faces making them react. "What's wrong?"

"Eh... we were... we were... Jessica what were we doing?" asked Wasp with red cheeks.

"We?... Eh... yeah... uhh, Steve wants to see you," said Spider-Woman at last.

"Sure," said Spiderman, putting on his mask and following both women.

"Do you think he'll ever notice?" Dr. Strange asked when he saw the expressions of the ladies.

"That will be the day that Hulk will beat Tony in chess" Joked Bruce.

* * *

 **With Peter, Jessica & Janet**

"And why does Cap want to see me?" Peter asked as the women in front of him led him through a hall into the living room of the mansion.

"You'll see," Said Spider-Woman opening the door to the room but everything was dark.

"Why are the lights off?" Asked a confused Peter, in which entered the room to turn on the light.

"Surprise!" The cry of all the Avengers was heard, the room had been decorated and there was a table with snacks and drinks.

"What is this?" Asked Spidey, removing his mask.

"It's your welcome party," Said Ironman, retracting his mask.

"'Welcome from the dead?'" He said reading the hanging poster "Johnny?"

"Johnny," Tony replied, confirming that it was Johnny who wrote the banner.

"Come, it's your party and you're not going to miss it" said Hawkeye giving him a drink and dragging him while Pepper gave Tony a non-alcoholic drink.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

It had been a couple of hours since the party began, Peter was on the balcony, with his mask rolled up to his nose to drink his drink. Even when it was in his honor the parties were not his thing, he could hear the Avengers talk to each other, especially Sue scolding Johnny or Pepper doing the same but with Tony.

"Isolating yourself at your own party?" said a voice behind him, turned his head slightly to see the mutant member of the Uncanny Avengers, Rogue.

"Yeah well, parties were never my thing, ask anyone in this place, and I suppose you're here because you and Carol still can not be in the same room" said Spider-Man as Rogue approached and both leaned on the balustrade of the balcony.

"You're right, by the way," Rogue said before slapping him.

"Ow, why are all women so intent on slapping me? You can not imagine She-Hulk's slap... It hurt like hell!" He stated as he rubbed his cheek.

"That and all the others, were for having done something as stupid as what you did in Carnage city" Explained Rogue.

"Yeah, well, I think I deserve it," Spidey said before falling into an awkward silence.

"I missed you Pete" Rogue said without thinking and blushed when she realized what she said. "That is, we missed you ... we all did it, I did it, Steve did it, even Logan did it"

"Thanks Rogue"

"He even talk at your funeral"

"Really?" Said surprised Spider-Man. "And what did he say exactly?"

"You can hear it in the video, Tony ordered to film your funeral"

"Then I can be the first man to see his own funeral ... do you still use it?" Said Peter.

"Of course" Answered Rogue, rolling up her sleeves and showing a gold bracelet with what appeared to be a stone in the center "I could never thank you enough for this"

"You do not have to do it Rogue, you're my friend and I always help my friends"

"I guess you're adapting well," Rogue said.

"I understand that Tony has an armor where I change the red for black, I understand Carol's new uniform, I understand his haircut, I understand many more things, what I do not understand is how Deadpool is married, when I did not have a date since Spider Island" Said Peter making the member of the Uncanny Avengers laugh.

"No one understands, I think it has to do with Dracula and a kind of arranged marriage that Deadpool interfered with and then fall in love with that woman, I do not know, he's always saying crazy things" Rogue tried to explain.

"Tell me about it..." Said the brunette, remembering all the times I work with him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"How does it feel ... to die?" The mutant asked a little nervously.

"Well ... that's kind of hard to describe" He said, leaving his drink resting on the railing and running his hands over his head. "I guess it's hard to describe since I was stabbed, but ... it's like when you wake up and try get up but you're so tired that you can not ... until you slowly fall asleep again. "

"You were afraid?"

"A little" Said Spider-Man surprising Rogue. "Because even with everything we saw, nobody knows what awaits us, especially me given that ..." Slowly his face lost its smile and became neutral.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I ... killed him ... I killed Carnage" Said Peter. He knew that he had to be done, it was the reason why he was in this situation but it was not until that moment when he realized in a firm way what he had done "I ... killed someone ... "

"Oh no, you will not do that," Rogue said firmly.

"Do what?" Peter asked confused.

"That, that you always do, take your victories and turn them into failures making you feel worse"

"But I…"

"Peter look at me" Said Rogue making the arachnid look at her. "That man was a monster, he has killed hundreds, maybe thousands of people with or without that suit, I know that thinking about the lives you will save does not help, but it was Many know you as the hero who makes the decision that nobody else can, because sometimes that decision is a harder than it seems, and that does not stop you from being who you are"

"Thanks Rogue"

"You're welcome Pete" Rogue said, going back into the uncomfortable silence. "Hey, if you do not have anything to do, do you want ...?"

 ***CRASH***

They both heard something break inside the mansion and with great force to then see through the window everyone meeting.

 _"Damn it"_ Thought the mutant Avenger as Peter reattached his mask to then enter the mansion and see the Red Hulk with his face swollen and on the floor.

"Is that the red Hulk?" Asked Spider-Man.

"The real question is, what can this do to a Hulk?" Said Captain America worrying everyone.

"In... Infinity... Stones... Infinity" Red Hulk managed to say, before losing consciousness.


	4. Infinity Struggles

**Marvel 4 - Infinity Struggles**

 **Funtime Inc. A subsidiary of Stark companies.**

The place seemed to be abandoned for a long time and Ironman was leaning against a table, with 6 chairs, waiting in what looked like it used to be a meeting room.

"Come on ..." Looking at the clock projected on the helmet of his armor. "Come on ..."

"Fluctuation of energy detected" Said the artificial intelligence of the suit, at the moment a multicolored flash appeared briefly before showing the supreme sorcerer "Doctor Stephen Strange; Identity: Confirmed; Occupation: Sorcerer".

"What happen?" Said the doctor.

"If you had gone to the party, you would know ... We wait for the others" Answered Ironman.

"I thought we had stopped meeting like this"

"We wait for the others" Ironman repeated.

"Humanoid lifeform detected at 30.5 meters," Said Jarvis "Scanning ... King T'Challa; Alias: Black Phanter; Identity: Confirmed; Occupation: Monarch"

"What unusual emergency caused me to move away from the obligations of my kingdom?" Said the King of Wakanda passing through one of the entrances.

"I love it when you come with a memorized line T'Challa and having gone to the mansion party we wouldn't be having this conversation," Ironman said.

"Why are we here?" said Black Phanter.

"We are waiting for everyone" Ironman repeated once more.

"I told you I was done with this" Said T'Challa very annoyed.

"Take it easy"

"Secrets and lies"

"I hope I'm not late" Said a voice from one of the many doors of the place.

"Henry Phillip 'Hank' McCoy; Alias: Beast" said Jarvis.

"When did this happen?" Asked one of the original X-Men. *******

"Identity: Confirmed; Occupation: Jean Gray Teacher of Advanced Education; Affiliation Group: X-Men" Jarvis said again.

"We wait for all Hank" said Ironman.

"Gentlemen, I have something very important to talk to you" everyone turned to see Reed Richards who was still in the same state as in his laboratory.

"Reed Richards; Alias: Mister Fantastic; Affiliation Group: The Fantastic Four; Occupation: Scientist, Adventurer; Identity: Confirmed" Jarvis continued.

"You got it?" Ironman asked confused.

"I thought that's why you had reunited us" Reed said equally confused.

"No. I gathered them for my subject"

"Wait, what's your topic?" Reed was still confused.

"We should wait..." Ironman was about to say his same line but was interrupted by the voice of his artificial intelligence.

"Fluctuation of energy... unnatural teleportation detected" A blue flash blinded them slightly.

"What is this?" Said an adult woman with extremely long red hair who moved as if it were alive, wearing a full-body, purple suit that had a red neck and appeared to be a large 'M' at her waist and the tip was down the side of her legs. Next to her was a huge creature with a doggy appearance, reaching up to her chest and seemed to have the omega symbol upside down on her forehead like a horn.

"Medusa; Alias: None; Affiliation Group: Queen of the Inhumans; Occupation: Revolutionary Monarch"

"Grrrrr" The creature growled out. Maybe about being forgotten, and not being introduced? We will never know.

"Lockjaw; Alias: None; Affiliation Group: Inhuman; Occupation: Teleporter, Transport for the Inhuman Royal Family; Identity: Confirmed" Explained Jarvis, making the Inhuman dog huff in recognition.

"What is she doing here?" Ironman asked even more confused.

"You've sent a signal for my husband" Said Medusa.

"Yes, your husband the King of the Inhumans, what are you doing here?" Said Ironman.

"My husband is dead" Explained Medusa without removing the serious expression on her face.

"Those... those are terrible news, I didn't know" Said Mr. Fantastic.

"I know"

"Oh, my ... I'm so sorry" Reed said hugging the redhead for a moment.

"He liked you" said Medusa without wanting to mention his appearance.

"How often were you in secret?" asked Medusa.

"We do not have time for that now Medusa, please, you know ... do you know where your husband kept a ... a gem? A jewel?" Ironman asked.

"What happened?" Dr. Strange asked impatiently.

"The Infinity Stones" Said the former leader of the Fantastic Four.

"What happened?" Asked a scared T'Challa.

"You know" Said Reed.

"I think... I think someone has stolen Black Bolt's gem" Said Tony Stark.

"No" Said Mr. Fantastic.

"No?"

"No. They stole mine" Said Reed.

"When did this happen?" Stephen Strange asked.

"Last night, just last night" Reed answered.

"What did you have?" The Supreme Sorcerer asked again.

"Violet, Power"

"You had Power?" Ironman said without believing it.

"What's going on here?" Medusa asked annoyed.

"This group... We met in secret" Beast replied. "Everyone, including your husband, try to keep the madness of this world under control"

"And why would my husband keep this from me?" Asked Medusa.

"We made a deal" Reed said, embarrassed.

"Men" Medusa said under her breath. "And what have you done? Exactly, what has come back to torment them so much?"

"We take the Infinity Stones out of circulation"

"The Infinity Stones?"

"Items of incredible power over time and space" Reed explained. "When the stones come together... They allow their possessor complete control of everything... Each one takes one, to safeguard them"

"Swearing never to use them ourselves"

"Did you take them?" Medusa asked without being able to believe what she was listening to.

"To keep them safe" Said Mr. Fantastic. "Because every time someone tried to put them together... To create the Infinity Gauntlet, the earth, our existence hung by a thread"

 **With the Author**

"Without threads I can move, I can walk and even have them and ...!" Deadpool appeared out of no where, in the Author's room, when he started talking. He quickly annoyed the Author, in which couldn't contain it even a second.

"Enough with the threads!" The Author, predalienway, took out a bazooka from under his writing desk. "I'm going to kill you!"

 **Back to the Story**

"We just remove that option from the table"

"Until now" said T'Challa.

"Well... So who is trying to steal them this time?" asked the redhead.

"And how could they know we had them?" said Dr. Strange.

"How could they know where they are?" asked T'Challa.

"Listen ... last night ... a man broke into the Baxter building, no alarm went off and I did not wake up" Reed said.

 _"Doesn't surprises me..."_ Beast thought and his nose quickly smelled the familiar scent of beer. _"You have the scent of beer all over you... and of the cheap one... Great"_

"You captured him in the security camera?" Ironman asked.

"No"

"No?" Asked Ironman once more.

"But Ben came across him by accident" Said Mr. Fantastic. "That man transformed the floor under Ben's feet in water ... yes, water, throwing him from 34 floors to the ground. The moment Ben returned to the lab ... He had left, my vault had been opened and the gem was not. "

"You kept it in a safe?" Beast asked indignantly.

"I kept it in a micro-universe of my own creation, hidden in a pocket universe with only one way in and out, a door without any obstacles or combinations, that could only be opened with the activation of my own brain waves, in other words, an impossibility" Explained the adventurous scientist.

"And yet..." Beast said.

"But you didn't know?" Mr. Fantastic said looking at Ironman "That's not why you summoned us here"

"Nope"

"Then why did you call us?"

"Remember the Red Hulk?"

 **Flashback; Avenger's Mansion; Hours Ago**

 _"Wake up sleepy head ... Who did that to you? Do they come chasing you?" Said Spider-Woman giving him small shots of her poisonous rays making him react._

 _"No, no, I came alone" Said the Hulk of another color. "I regret my landing, really, I think I could do it, but I'm not ... in the best shape" Getting on his knees showing half of his face swollen in such a way that the yellow blood came out._

 _"And you have a reddish rash... All over your body" Said Spider-Man, making the Red Hulk stare at him._

 _"You're just as talkative as the other," Said the Red Hulk._

 _"What art thee doing hither?" Thor said with his hammer raised._

 _"A guy just kicked my ass, he had a... a jewel, a violet gem" Red Hulk said._

 _"Where did this happen?" Ironman asked quickly._

 _"The valley of death" Replied the Red Hulk._

 _"One guy?" Spidey said without believing it, even though he was a man who came back from death._

 _"Well, obviously he was much more than that" Said Red Hulk._

 _"Wherefore didst thee cometh hither?" Thor asked again._

 _"Is not that what you do? Fight that fight that no one can fight alone?" Asked the Red Hulk._

 _"That's exactly what we do" Said Steve Rogers, approaching the big red. "You've done the right thing by coming here"_

 _"But next time use the fucking door" Said Black Widow._

 _"Language" Said the Captain, feeling the strange look of everyone. "Tell us everything you know, do not keep any detail"_

 _"I've been living in the Death Valley area, doing a covert operation of the Thunderbolts" Said the Red Hulk._

 _"The Thunderbolts came back?" Asked Spiderman to the Human Torch._

 _"Something like that, he along with others like Elektra, Punisher, Deadpool and Ghost Rider" Answered Johnny._

 _"He made Deadpool join the team? Is he crazy?"_

 _"I was supposed to keep discreet, until I saw a particular light" Began to explain Red Hulk. "Now that I think about it, it was some kind of teleportation, but..."_

 **Red Hulk's Flashback; A Couple Of Hours Ago**

 _"Where the hell am I?" Said the man who had both gems, the violet in the right hand and the red in the left. "Desert, heat, okay, the Reality Stone needs more specific orders" His whole body was covered once more by the red glow making that your clothes change for a short sleeve t-shirt, shorts and sandals. "You can't just say 'get me out of the damn Baxter building' you have to persuade it in your direction. Okay, begginner's curve... Nothing happens... It's like with the Norn Stones" He started walking until something in front of him crashed. "What the hell?!"_

 _"What the hell do I look like to you?" Said the Red Hulk coming out of the crater._

 _"A TEST!" Shouted the mysterious man jumping and hitting the red giant on the right side of his face with the hand that had the violet gem causing it to crawl across the ground until he stuck his hand against the ground and was running against the mysterious man but when he was on the verge of hitting him he raised his hand with the gem of power and grabbed the red Hulk, turned it on himself and left him with his back to the sky._

 _He jumped against him and started hitting him again and again until Red Hulk managed to grab him by his left arm and knock him to the ground._

 _The red Hulk tried to open his hand but to his surprise the man despite being small was almost as strong as him._

 _"Get off!" Shouted the chestnut haired man, the red glow increased and hit the crimson mastodon causing it to rise in the air before falling unconscious._

 **Red Hulk's Flashback Ends**

 _"By the time I woke up this guy was gone" Said Red Hulk. "And let me tell you something, I can tell when someone knows how to fight... This guy didn't know about hand-to-hand combat, he had power but no movement"_

 _"A guy with a nice car and no driver's license" Said Spider-Man._

 _"Something like that, but there's a mysterious guy out there who has the power to knock me out... I figured they'd be interested to know"_

 _"Violet jewel of power?" Spider-Woman said without knowing what she was referring to._

 _"We should call Dr. Strange" Hawkeye said._

 _"The first thing that appears in the Avengers database is the Infinity Stones" Said Sharon Carter using a Horizon tablet._

 _"Well, is not it all we need?" Wolverine asked._

 _"What are the Infinity Stones?" Said Spider-Man thinking that it was something that happened during his absence._

 _"I have no idea" Rogue said, still annoyed that her moment alone with Peter was interrupted._

 _"Let me... check my files" Ironman said before flying out the window that Red Hulk had broken._

 _"Can't he check his files from here?" Asked a confused arachnid themed hero._

 _"Uh... Yes" replied Sharon._

 _"Track him" said Steve._

 _"Um, I don't know if I'm going to feel comfortable..."_

 _"Sharon... It's an order"_

 _"Yes Steve"_

 **Flashback Ends**

"I made sure my stone was safe and I gathered everyone together" Said Tony Stark when he finished telling what happened. "That's what we said we would do, despite everything we've gone through, I thought it was ..."

"Who had the red one?" Asked Black Phanter.

"Black Bolt" Replied Mr. Fantastic.

"I do not want to be rude, Miss Medusa ... but where do the remains of your husband rest?" Asked Dr. Strange.

"I am ... uncomfortable reviewing the details of my husband's death with you" Replied Medusa, looking away.

"Black Bolt would never have taken away the gem of the earth" Said Reed, intervening.

"I think you're right" Said the redhead.

"Can you take us to where Attilan was?" Reed asked.

"Lockjaw" Said Medusa and from his 'horn' came a light that enveloped everyone present.

"Wait, where are we...?" Ironman said before the atmosphere around him changed and he found himself facing the ancient city of the inhuman. "Going?"

"The old home of our Attilan" Answered the Inhuman Queen.

"The Himalayas?" Asked Beast, glad to have hair all over his body.

"Yes"

"Fantastic" Said the blue mutant hugging himself.

"Sir, I detect 3 bodies at 134.72 meters to the northwest" Said Jarvis.

"Gun wounds, but not bullets" Said Dr. Richards, stretching his torso to check the bodies.

"We assume then that the murderer continued to the foundations of the city" Said the Supreme Sorcerer making his classic hand position. "Let me see if I can conjure an aura spell" His hands shone for a moment until in front of them appeared a bright silhouette and start walking.

They all followed the brilliant form throughout the city until they ended up in the same place as the mysterious man.

"The catacombs" Said Medusa beginning to walk down the aisle being followed by the men.

"My armor does not detect brain waves down here, human or inhuman"

"This is where the royal family imprisoned the insurgents" Said the redhead.

"Over here" Reed said, still stretched until they found the red sphere open and the technological items. "Well ..."

"We have another crime scene" Said the Ironman.

"This is the body of the crime" Reed said taking the staff that had been fired. "Very new pulse technology, it's a Hydra weapon"

"You say Hydra is behind this?" The King of Wakanda asked preocupied.

"Not necessarily, just someone with a Hydra weapon," Reed replied.

"And then this is..." Tony said taking the other device "This is A.I.M. technology a scanner of environmental energy sources"

"Meaning?" Stephen Strange asked.

"A piece of super high technology, like what you would use to look for metals on the beach"

"Who does it? Could you get one?" Dr. Strange asked again.

"You can't buy one, do you know what only parts of this would cost?" Said Ironman.

"No" Replied the sorcerer.

"Just for the case, I would say that made to order, A.I.M. technology and Hydra technology"

"Our killer was well funded, well connected and I'm lucky Ben found it when he did it, he could have killed me," Reed said.

"What about fingerprints?" Asked Dr. Strange.

"There's nothing but a canteen, an energetic bar and a thick sweater" Said Mr. Fantastic checking the backpack.

"And that big red egg?" Said Black Phanter taking the sphere but Medusa snatched it.

"There was one of my people who made such cases, hard shells, beautiful, it was his talent, his name was Ertzia" Said the redhead.

"The gem was in the case, can we talk to this Ertzia?" Reed asked.

"He's dead"

"Black Bolt had him locked up and hidden here in the catacombs" Reed said.

"But I leave him behind?" Ironman asked.

"Difficult decisions were made when we left this planet" Answered Medusa.

"ROWLLFF!" Everyone listened as the queen's dog barked loudly.

"Oh, no ..." Ironman said giving himself an idea.

"What is that?" Asked Medusa.

"I think... we're needed above " Said Ironman, going to the exit with the rest to find the Avengers, Sue and Johnny, wearing some scarves, hats or masks to cover the cold and the leader, Captain America, who didn't looked very happy.

"Tony... What are you doing?" Asked Captain America.

"What are you all doing together?" Wolverine asked.

"Really" Said Mockingbird.

"I'd rather have this conversation in private, Steve" Ironman replied.

"We're sorry, Captain, but this is not the place" Said Black Phanter.

"Well, the five of them together, a girl, you know what I'm talking about" Hawkeye said under his breath as he was heard by a few but received a nudge from his girlfriend "Aw, Jess, what was that for?"

"This is not the time" Replied Spider-Woman.

"They never do it to Peter"

"It's different, he's him, you're you" The female arachnid replied.

"Can we please talk in private?" Ironman said walking away from the team followed by Captain America.

"Tell me this was not happening the time I was in charge" Said Steve very annoyed.

"You need to calm down..." Tony said.

"Tony"

"How did you find me?"

"Tony, enough, just enough, I know when you make time to cook a lie and cover yourself, tell me the truth, have the great brains been gathering behind my back?" Asked the leader of the Avengers, but Tony did not say anything and that was all he needed. "Are you really so mean? Are you so upset that I'm in charge instead of you?"

"We've been meeting since... the end of the Kree-Skrull War" Replied the genius of the armor but the super soldier kept silence releasing hot air through his nose being seen by the temperature. _"Yup, I'm in trouble"_

 **With the Others**

"Lies have short legs, Hank?" Said Dr. Strange.

"That's correct Dr. Strange, very short legs" The mutant replied.

"I wonder what they're talking about" Said Spider-Man, who thanks to his new suit, did not need winter clothes.

"Me too" Said Rogue approaching Spidey's body without him noticing. _"I can argue for the cold"_ Thought the mutant Avenger without feeling the murderous look of some of the other women.

"Captain America and Ironman really do not get along, right?" Moon Knight said loudly.

"They used to" The Thing said to the side of his best friend's ex-wife in case she reacted.

"Those gents art the backbone of the Avengers, noble warriors from headeth to toe" Said Thor.

"Well, Thor looks like he's about to tear his head off" Said Spider-Man.

"They appreciate each other, they only have things to solve" Said Black Widow without looking away from Rogue _"No, this is not right, I'm Natasha Romanoff, not Nancy Rushman, I should not feel this way"_

"It doesn't look like it" Red Hulk said.

"Someone should do something" Said Luke Cage.

"Let them solve it Luke, they are brothers after all" Said Hawkeye.

"It was not a lie I felt comfortable with" Dr. Strange said.

"Gentlemen, we knew that this day would come..." Mr. Fantastic said feeling the death glare of his ex-wife.

"Tell them the truth Strange, they are honorable heroes who deserve the respect of all of you" Said Medusa wrapping her hair around her body.

"Long ago, the three of us, Xavier, King Black Bolt and Namor before the Phoenix Force arrived, we decided to meet and do our best to actively prevent catastrophes, we believed that each represented a unique interest in humanity and we had an obligation to to share some information with others, to help us and the world, whenever we could, so during the last few years, we did what we could ... and we did it in secret because they were difficult times, this was hidden from most ... just to protect them "

"I'm sorry Luke" Said the Supreme Sorcerer to who was his partner during the Civil War. "This happened long before the formation of the New Avengers"

"We said without lies" Said Luke Cage.

"These secrets were not mine to reveal them"

"Without secrets means without secrets" he replied grudgingly.

"I'm sorry Logan," Henry McCoy said to his partner X-Men. "But after Charles died I received a message that was from him explaining the situation"

"And you still accepted" Said Wolverine.

"I guess this will affect my salary at school"

"We'll see" Said the mutant claws, crossing his arms.

"It's good to see you Spider-Man" Said the blue mutant extending his arm.

"It's also good to see you Hank, although I hoped it'd be in better circumstances" Responded Spidey shaking his hand.

"Reed!" Shouted the Invisible Woman "all these years! And with Namor!"

"Sue, listen, I know you're very upset, but all this was for the good of all, it was necessary to keep it a secret and..."

"I do not care!" The blonde shouted again. "Don't ever expect me to talk to you again after this..."

"Easy Suzie" Said Johnny Storm approaching to calm his sister, who turned with the group. "If you keep revealing secrets like that, she'll become invisible and make you cry" He said to his ex-brother-in-law.

"If I'm lucky" Said the adventurous scientist with little desire and seeing the 'new' Spiderman who seemed to talk to the blonde. "What is he doing here?"

"He's an Avenger, a friend, friend of my best friend and he's the one who will continue with his legacy, but it's not like you're interested, do you? After all, you did not go to the funeral, why should you care now?" the Human Torch answered harshly.

"How is Cap taking it?" Spider-Man asked after calming Sue.

"Considering what I know convincingly, this tramples everything he believe in..." Said Wasp.

"That bad?"

"I think we're going to have to find a new funder" Hawkeye said.

"Lest I going to halcyon this down" Thor said, but Spider-Man stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Thor, it is better that they fix it alone, now if they keep it will be worse, I know the feeling" Said the arachnid causing the God of Thunder to stay.

 **With Captain America and Ironman**

"I can't believe you this Tony" Cap said, removing the hood of his suit.

"This isn't personal Steve"

"I'm in charge of the team that fights for the safety of the free world, something like that you tell me"

"I'm sorry to have hurt your feelings"

"My feelings? Do you think this is about my feelings?"

"This part, yes"

"How much ego you have! An astronomical ego, I told you when the congress wanted to take responsibility for the actions of Norman Osborn!... I told you that I convinced them not to go ahead... And you told me that you would behave, that you would be an Avenger model and then you decided that you would have a secret group with a secret agenda "

"And you decided to be Captain America! Do not start pulling that thread, our whole world would unravel"

"I'm not saying you're doing this consciously, but the fact that you were hiding behind my back to take charge of global security issues... issues like this, incredibly important and dangerous, are very, very, very disappointing"

"This has happened for many years, it happened when Nick Fury was in charge, while I was in charge, and so on"

"I do not care what happened then, I care what happens today! And today you are telling me that someone not only discovered a secret that you thought was the best kept in the world... This secret was shared by this small group for all these years. This man not only discovered that you hid the Infinity Stone, but he already has two of them in his hands! "

Tony turned his head to see for a moment the whole team and then see Steve.

"Yes"

"So, start by telling me how, Tony, how did this happen?" said Steve crossing his arms.

* * *

 **A/N: BEAST HAS A NEW APPEARANCE. HE LOOKS LIKE IN THE COMICS ALL NEW X-MEN. SEARCH IT IN GOOGLE TO SEE HOW HE LOOKS.**


	5. Anouncement

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN:**

 **I'M BACK FROM A LONG HIATUS, AND I HAVE SOME CHANGES TO DO TO SOME OF MY STORIES. IN THIS TIME I REREAD ALL OF MY STORIES THAT I PERSONALLY CREATED (MEANING ALL OF THEM EXCEPT THE SPIDER-MAN STORY) AND NOTICED THAT THEY AREN'T WHAT I EXPECTED IN THE STORY, SO WITH MOTIVATION BACK AND COLLEGE FINISHING UP IN JUST ABOUT TWO WEEKS, I'M GOING TO REDO MY FAIRY TAIL STORY! BUT THIS TIME IS NOT GOING TO BE A HAREM. WHY? I NOTICED THAT THIS WAS THE FACTOR FOR THIS STORY'S NOT PROGRESSED CHAPTERS. ALSO THAT I WAS JUST REPEATING EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE ANIME/MANGA AND I THINK THAT YOU GUYS DON'T WANT THAT.**

 **ALSO WANTED TO SAY THAT OFFICIALY, THE AURA OF THE CHOSEN ONE IS ABANDONDED. WAIT, DIDN'T I SAID THAT THERE WASN'T GOING TO BE ANY STORY ABANDONDED? AND THAT'S TRUE, BUT I'M NOT JUST ABANDONING IT, I'M REPLACING IT. I ALSO SAW THAT THE DIRECTION (ALTHOUGH SOMEWHAT GOOD) WASN'T WHAT I WANTED. HOWEVER, UNLIKE THE FAIRY TAIL THAT IS GETTING HIS HAREM REMOVED, THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE TO BE A HAREM. ONLY THAT IT WILL BE MUCH LESS THAN ANTICIPATED. THIS IDEA CAME WHEN I WAS SEEING FANTASTIC BEAST 2. THE MAIN VILLIAN IS AN "ALBINO" (OR PAINTED TO LOOK LIKE AN ALBINO). AND I THOUGHT, "IF ANIMALS HAVE THAT TRAIT TOO, THEN WHY POKEMONS CAN'T HAVE THAT TRAIT AS WELL?" SO I'M MAKING THE FIRST EVER (THAT I KNOW OF, BECAUSE I SPENT TWO DAY LOOKING FOR A STORY LIKE THIS ONE, BUT COULDN'T FIND IT) ALBINO POKEMON STORY. ASH WILL ONLY CAPTURE ALBINO POKEMONS.**

 **WANTED TO ADD THAT I HAVEN'T FOUND ANYONE THAT COULD MAKE THE FANMANGA THAT I WANTED, BUT I'M STILL LOOKING.**

 **BTW, I RECOVERED SOMETHING FROM MY FLASH DRIVE THAT I HAD IN OTHER FLASH DRIVES, BUT IT WASN'T EVERYTHING THAT IT WAS IN THERE. JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW.**


End file.
